Star Trek 'Outpost Countdown'
by Wayne Downey
Summary: A quick scene: Kirk, Spock and McCoy are in the middle of a civil war between two tribes and a devestating meteor shower is less than two hours away!


SCENE FROM

"OUTPOST COUNTDOWN"

Spock

"Spock here, Captain. I've been trying to reach you. The V'orakai started their first charge approximately fourteen minutes ago. We are holding the wall –

but their numbers are growing."

Several deafening explosions surround Spock – he is flanked by dozens of security officers armed with phasers and phaser rifles. His face and uniform already blackened by the assault. They are looking down the mighty wall at the fierce tribe of the V'orakai – charging – throwing spears and shooting arrows.

Kirk's voice

"Casualties so far -- ?"

Spock

"Approximate losses: six of our own security officers and eleven of the Koralai tribe. And Captain – that meteor shower is only one hour and forty-six minutes away."

Kirk

"Understood. Hold that wall, Spock. I'll send you some reinforcements. Kirk out."

Kirk closes his communicator and walks past several Koralai warriors. They are looking over the wall at their enemies – tightening their grip on their weapons. Kirk snaps a quick look below and sees a large legion of V'orakai mounted on their ostrich like steeds. Their flags are fluttering – their red eyes are glowing brighter by the minute.

Kirk then walks over to McCoy at a corner – Commissioner Shaw is still lying on a cot – trying to lean up. Kirk notices bloody pieces of an arrow on a table beside the cot.

McCoy turns and looks up, saying,

"Did you hear from Spock?"

Kirk

"The V'orakai started the first charge. We're penned up in the middle of a civil war – and in less than two hours this whole area will be reduced to ashes by a devastating meteor shower that no one wants to hear about. How's he doing?"

McCoy

"I don't know, Jim. I was able to remove the arrow – but the poison they use – I've never seen anything like it. It's spreading incredibly fast."

Kirk

"Well, Commissioner – you and your precious council got what you wanted. You've got your little war. If you had listened to me –"

Commissioner Shaw

"I – I take full responsibility, Captain – for whatever transpires here today…"

Kirk

"That's hardly encouraging, Commissioner. I've already lost some good men at the north wall and I can't contact my ship. Miller –"

A security officer walks up and says,

"Sir?"

"Take four of your men and assist Mr. Spock and his detail at the north wall. Two to three extra phaser packs per officer."

"Right away, sir." He exits quickly.

Lorna, the Koralai warrior from Kirk's past walks up – a sword hanging from her right hip and a spear in her left hand. Minister Vrees walks up behind her with some of his councilors.

Minister

"Captain – do not be troubled by the battle cries of the V'orakai. These events were preordained two thousand years before any of us were born."

Lorna

"I know you're trying to help, James. Try to understand."

Kirk

"An enormous meteor storm is going to wipe out this area in less than two hours, Minister. Soon this conflict will have very little meaning."

Minister

"A platoon of fierce Tal Kor warriors just rode in. They will lower the odds. Perhaps you recall their leader –"

A tall warrior walks up – grey coloured skin – a large axe strapped to his back. He removes his helmet and Kirk's eyes widen a little. He says under his breath,

"Kallakus…"

"Baron Kallakus. Been a long time since Outpost 84, earther. Has it been four years already?"

Kirk

"You left us to die. Nine officers and myself. We came to assist in your campaign."

Kallakus

"You were late."

Kirk

"It was a set up. You forced us into a trap so you and your tribe could escape."

Kallakus

"Such accusations were never proven, earther… and we of the Tal Kor tribe do not live in the past. We came to your aid, Minister Vrees. I do not appreciate the disrespect from the earth man… apologies are in order – or we ride back to our vessel."

Minister

"Captain --?"

Kirk

"Your ship is most likely being dismantled and destroyed by the V'orakai – even as we speak. You and your men are now part of this battle whether you like it or not. And as for that apology –"

McCoy found himself suddenly rising to his feet – he saw the all too familiar twitch in Jim Kirk's right eye – an indication that the right hook was coming. He had seen that twitch before – on many occasions.

There was a sudden 'snap' in the air and Kallakus was falling back into the arms of his comrades – stunned – his mouth bloody. The baron was instantly propped back up – holding his jaw in disbelief. A small grin had formed around Lorna's lips.

The earth man suddenly seemed taller now as he spoke again,

"Now that action of 'disrespect' will act as a reminder, Kallakus – not to cross me ever again. Of course in a few minutes, it'll be considered part of the past… and your tribe don't live in the past – do they?"

Swords and daggers are drawn – and a few steps are taken. McCoy was suddenly behind his captain.

Kallakus

"Wait –" The Tal Kor warriors obeyed. Swords are re-holstered. He continues,

"You will pay for that, Kirk. Before this battle is over – I will make you suffer."

Kirk – a certain glare in his eyes – steps in closer to the baron. He hears McCoy say, "Jim…"

Kirk

"Take your men to the south wall. Two men every four feet. I'll deal with you later." Kallakus smiles as he sees McCoy's phaser drawn and pointing.

"I look forward to it, Captain." He and his warriors exit the scene. The Minister and his councilors also walk to another part of the outpost.

McCoy quietly says,

"And the plot thickens. We're running out of corners, Jim."

Lorna

"I like your style, James. I always have."

Kirk

"Thank you, Lorna. Are your troops ready?"

Lorna

"They are. Remember – after this is all over – you owe me a drink. Whether it's in this life or the next." He returns her smile – she exits.

Kirk turns to his right, pulling his communicator out and says,

"Bones – you didn't have to do that."

McCoy

"Do what?"

Kirk

"Back me up with your phaser – the situation was under control. Kirk to Enterprise…"

McCoy

"I'll argue that opinion until pigs learn how to fly, Captain."

McCoy smiled as he walked back to Commissioner Shaw – now wondering if Kirk had grown eyes in the back of his head as well. Kirk looked back at Bones – smiling – pondering their current predicament but almost glad that his two best friends were there with him.

Jim Kirk always felt a little taller and a little stronger when Bones and Spock stood close by.


End file.
